The First Hunger Games
by The 379th Hero
Summary: It will be the first Hunger Games, I'm not gonna trick ya. All characters are OCs, so I own them, but I don't own the themes in the Hunger Games. After the rebelion finished, the president of Panem dreams up the Games with a few other high ranking officials. Meanwhile, in District 11 (my favorite district), Lily Rogers has no clue of what is coming for her. T, but might go up.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**I had this as an idea...**

**I ddon't own Hunger Games at all. Well, maybe I own copies of the b8oks, but I have no rights to the characters!**

The president of Panem watched the video feed from the damera mounted on the cloaked hover craft, watching for when it would happen. The rebellion would be over.

It would be at the cost of a district, but that didn't matter, District 12 could take up their duties.

He watched as the explosives fell towards the earth, the entire District 13 being wiped out. Or so everyone was meant to believe.

District 13 was to become independent while not interfering with the Capitol.

He knew that most of the people who lived their would habe gotten below the ground, allowing them to survive the explosions.

When the smoke cleared, he made sure to record an image of District 13's smoking ruins to remind the other districts of their power.

When the other districts saw this, they surrendered. A treaty was signed. Every year, two teens from each of the districts, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18, would be selected to participate in a fight to the death. But not an ordinary one, no. That wwouldn't do. An arena designed to mimic the natural environment would be set up, and these tributes would have to collect food from a central point, weapons being there as well and other survival equipment. The people in the Capitol would want entertainment form these games, named the Hunger Games.

The first selection was to take place, the entrants now with their names on slips of paper, girls' names in one giant hollow ball, boys' names in the other.

In the 11th district, young Lily Rogers was prepared for the worst, as everyone else was.

**Note: Lily here will be my main character. The next chapter is the reaping. I wwould assume that you would understand the rules of the Hunger Games, so I'm not gonna have some announcement to explain the rules of the Hunger Games.**

**Yah, and you've probably figured out the name of one of the tributes, but we still have to set the other ones. After all, if Lily is the main character, she's probably a tribute. Though it might be a sibling of hers, but only if she has siblings...**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Distict 11, girl tribute

**I know, I know, I don't own the themes, just the characters shown since tthey're all OCs.**

**BTW, for the next chapter, I need ideas for the names of some other tributes, the prep teams, the stylists, and the escorts. No mentors since this****_is _****the first Hunger Games.**

**And, you may be lead to believe that Lily may win, but Iit might not be her, maybe she's the last to be killed, but I can't guaruntee her victory. She might even be the first after the bloodbath at the cornucopia.**

Lily's POV

I sat up Iin bed and mentally slapped myself; I only had half an hour to get to the square for this "reaping."

I dragged mmyself into the room we used to wash ourselves and stripped of my night clothes. Night rags was more like it.

My family didn't have the most money, and with 5 kids, life would be difficult.

Maybe I should describe myself; I'm short for my age of 14, long, curly, reddish hair, greenish blueish eyes, an athletic figure from climbing trees since I was 3.

Anyway, I filled up a large bucket, which anyone could easily fit in, with water, then eased myself in. I scrubbed dirt off myself before pulling on this dress my mom had layed out for me before she had run off. She would have tried to wake me, but I'm so hard to wake up.

I practically ran all the way to the square, ending up being just in time.

They plaued the national anthem (woopdeedo!), then this lady from the Capitol bounced onstage.

She looked like cotton candy, just upside down with a pure white cone shaped dress with pink frills at the bottom. It also seemed like someone had pulleed open the bottom of the comb and spilled out some blue cotton candy. That was one creepy appearance, and that would be from behind. At her front I noticed that she had made the dress expose a belly button dyed orange. Her hands were bright green and her face was at least undyed, but covered in make up that just looked creepy. Seriously, these Capitol people have very creepy outfits.

Anyway, she announced skme stuff about fighting a nd death (yippee!), then something about tributes going to the Capitol.

Then she skipped (in a really creepy way) over to the balls filled with the papers, 3 of which have my name on them.

Oh, yah. And I was roped off in an area with a bunch of other 14 year old girls.

The lady, who's name was apparently Joanna (A/N: I'm trying to do names more from today to show how manipulated cultures get over many years), made abig show of reaching into the "reaping ball" (that sounded kinda wrong) waving her hand around to unfold the slip of paper, promptly dropping it on the stage, gaining a few nervous laughs from the crowd.

Joanna picks up the paper, then flips it over and reads out, "Jessica Rogers."

To say I freaked out was an understatement, but I tried to hide it.

My 12 year old sister walked onto the stage, obviously nervous.

She faces the crowd and is introduced, which I think unnecessary due to our family being widely known. But it probably was necessary for the Capitol people.

Then Joanna calls out, "would anyone like to volunteer to take this fine young lady's place?"

My heart skips a beat and before I know what I'm doing, I shout out, "me! I volunteer! She's my sister!" After all, I am the oldest and therefore Ihave a lot of responsibility.

Jessica flashes me a pook of thanks as we pass eachother. I walk onto the stage and face the crowd, trying to keep my face clear of emotions.

Joanna asks me my name. "Lily. Lily Rogers. That's my sister."

I choke on the last word and sware to myself to win this thing, no matter what. But with 23 other people trying to kill me, that would be hard.

Joanna talks a bit before moving on to pick a boy.

"Jason Johnson."

**Ah, the suspense! But seriously, I need you guy to suggest names Iin this thing.**

**FYI, this thng will have multiple POVs. If I don't say a POV at the beginning of a chapter, it has the same POV that thelast chalter finished with.**


	3. Chapter 3: To the Capitol

**Don't you just hhate writers block?**

**Disclaimer: I think I'm only gonna do these on the first chapter from now on.**

Jason's POV

Mentally, I freaked when I learned that I would have to kill people I order to live.

I'm 17, with blue eyes, brown hair... um, that was random...

Anyway, I walked onstage. Joanna asked for volunteers. There were none.

I gritted my teeth and walked with Lily into the Justice Buiding.

Once in, we had a limited time to say goodbye to our families.

After a very teary goodbye, I wa usherd onoto a train to head to the Capitol! Yay!

I'm sooooo gonna die...

Lily's POV

Jason Johnson... yah, that guy. I've encountered him. But not much. I don't really know him.

The oodbyes were... interesting, to say the least.

At the Capitol, we were sent to these stylists so we would look good fo some opening ceremonies. Woohoo!

Well, apparently we had to first get pprepped by a prep team.

Our outfit turned outto be rather... boring. I mean, giant apples? Please!

As it turned out, that wasn't the end of our time before the Games. We had training and some interviews. Oh, joy!

So, after a rather interesting opening ceremony, involving chariots. The tributes from district 12 were naked and ccovered in black dust. Just great.

I noticed that the tributes from 1, 2, and 4 seemed to be well fed and seemed to have a better chance of winning.

Once in the training centre, as it was called, we went up to a rather luxurious suite. The shower was weird, though...

**Next chapter is training and interviews. Bye!**


End file.
